


First Kiss

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Loki likes Tony. Tony likes LokiTony gets upset. Loki leaves.





	First Kiss

Are you alright?”, asked Loki. He walked into Tony’s lab, where the man been hiding.

 

Loki has saved their lives, all of their lives.

 

He has become a member of the Avengers. 

 

“Go away” ,whispered Tony.

 

Loki knows the media and he says awful things about the man.

 

Loki watched but left him be.

 

Tony didn't come out of the lab, till Bruce pulled him out with the help of Pepper.

 

A few weeks ago Loki left. 

 

Bruce didn't know why that he left. Neither did Thor.

 

Thor knows that Loki has feelings for Tony. Every time Loki tries, Tony just brushes him off.

 

“Where are you brother?”, asked Tony.

They will sitting in common room. “My brother left.”

 

“He went back to his plant After all, he is prince there”, said Thor. 

 

Tony knows that Loki likes him, like really likes him.

He also knew he was jerk. He wasn't feeling it. He liked Loki.

 

He thought he was a hottie, witty, and he was everything. Yet he was the biggest ass.

 

 

Tony has been missing Loki like crazy. It was nearing Christmas and Tony broke up with Pepper. 

 

Pepper was okay, she was happy.

They were sweet. She realized that they were just good friends. Best friends even. 

 

He was worried he never see his God 

Tony looked up and there was Loki. There he was standing, looking amazing. 

 

“Hello”, smiled Tony.

 

“Hello” , said Loki.

 

 

“How are you?” asked Loki.

 

“!I'm better now.”“I'm better now that you are here.”

 

“Is that so? “

“It is. So are you going to kiss me?” smiled Loki.

 

So Tony did just that. He kissed Loki sweetly on the lips


End file.
